10 - A Broken Promise
by DTA2013
Summary: She promised he was going to be alright, she believed he was going to be alright...Yes as always I totally suck at the Summary ;) Please R&R...As ever I do not own criminal minds Part of the Manipulation: Series Marked as complete for now. May come back to it later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**As always I do not own Criminal Minds just the OOC….I know I have left this for a while but aside from working on other stories…Which I will update….I just couldn't leave this series where I had….So as I always ask please R&R….Thank you to those whom have reviewed and followed these stories and yes I will be carrying on with Sarah's diary…..Updates will be slow but that is due to work and I have a lot going on right now…..Any way I will shut up now and stop my normal rambles…**

**Emily's POV…**

The operation had gone well; Jennifer never left his side as I tried to hold my emotions in not allowing myself to break to be strong for her. Because her world was falling apart in front of me, I wonder how much crap we have to go through and is there really any point to it all. Will things ever become easier there again I have been asking myself that ever since Sarah was kidnapped.

I have questioned everything and everyone, part of me feels it is my fault because no matter what I do or what I touch it ends in pain, would everyone just be better off if I was not here? I blame myself because we should not have left Sarah alone with them, we were out drinking and having fun while our baby boy was at home struggling to breathe his heart giving away to the beating until it could beat no more.

Sarah though had been amazing as Karen had told me, when her and Rossi had gotten to the house Sarah was giving CPR and I am grateful we never saw that or it would bring worse nightmares to the love of my life, she is struggling holding on by a thread and there is absolutely nothing I can do. I cannot help I can only try and give comfort. Sarah has become a ghost in fact so has Jennifer.

Our house is no longer filled with laughter and joy, but a big gaping hole which is yet to be healed, Jennifer has spent most days in the bedroom Sarah joins her as they cuddle in bed keeping the world outside because neither of them can cope. They just do not what to do in truth no one can cope.

I keep myself busy as I ring around places and if I hear one more time 'I am sorry for your loss' I will shove my gun to the handset and blast it into pieces, Jennifer has tried to help sort things out but she can't bring herself to do it. She cannot bring herself to look, but it needs to be done and it needs to be correct.

I just had to keep it together I had to hold my family together, because together we won't fall, Morgan has been so strong for me the past few days, helping sort things out, it had come as such a shock to us all but it has hit Jennifer the hardest, they told us he was doing well he had pasted the 18hrs and was strong. However, two days later they rushed him back into surgery as his heart started to struggle again, I did not see him after that, I could not bring myself to see him until they had cleaned him and made sure all the blood was gone so I was able to hold my perfect little bundle of joy in my arms.

I was numb and I still am but when I held him in my arms, it hit me. I was never going to be able to look into his hazel eyes again, never going to hear him cry or gurgle. I was not going to be able to hold him in our spot and him sleeping on my chest in the early hours of the morning and Jennifer was not going to be able to take any more pictures to catch the moment. It was now lost forever.

Looking back over the past few weeks, I have come to realize that I should never have promised. I should never of told her everything would be okay, who am I to say things will be okay when in truth I only said it in a hope to give her some comfort give her some peace and hope. I am numb I am not sure how I should feel, I am not crying I am not angry I am empty as I look down the aisle that is in front of me.

A coffin always looks so much smaller than the person was in life but as they walk the tiny white coffin down the aisle, Jennifer curls into me more her tears are cutting through me like a knife, Sarah is wrapped in Karen's arms as I look around the small church which is full even of people I don't know or I don't remember each one is either here for our family or for our little man.

The service is only short in the church, there is not much of a life to talk about we had been blessed for such a short time with him in our lives and now there was blankness, darkness had over taken us all.

We have lost a child, the team had lost a nephew, Sarah had lost her brother there was no words of comfort anyone could bring to each other to make the pain less. It is senseless; maybe I should have had an abortion it would have saved us from all this, this pain, and this loss. I know I should but I do blame myself I should have done more to protect him. I should have wanted him in the first place, I should have bonded with him before he was born, should have been more happy about the life I was going to bring into the world. Nevertheless, I wasn't, it took Jennifer pointing it out to make me see what I was doing how far I had pushed her and how much I really wasn't dealing with the fact that I was pregnant. That also may have had something to do with the fact that it was not planned I did not ask to become pregnant it happened.

But when I first held him in my arms I knew right there and then I had done the right thing, but to have him ripped out of my arms again it is too much for me to even try and get my head around.

I follow the coffin out as I keep Jennifer wrapped in my arms, her heart is breaking and I wish I could make it all better, I wish I could bring him back so we didn't have to go through this. She asked me the other night why it was that god seemed to punish us, I could not give her an answer because I know the answer I want to give would send her into a rage and I like my head where it is.

I always said god was or is out to get me for the things I have done in the past or the fact that the second I am truly happy someone comes along and rips it out from underneath me. Moreover, I brought Jennifer into this to share in this pain, god I am selfish! What right did I have to bring this pain into her life she deserves better than me.

I didn't even notice we were at the graveside until I felt Jennifer grip me tighter pulling me from my thoughts my turmoil as I look at her, broken blue eyes and I know mine are just as broken but she knows I am guarded again I have locked myself behind my walls not because I want to keep her out but because right now she needs me more than I need to show my feelings.

I asked Morgan to read a short poem for us, he agreed to it, and now watching him, it breaks my heart. It is not often you see Derek Morgan cry but as he reads and his words hits our eyes, the tears are streaming down his face his voice trembles as he reads the words.

**'Do not stand at my grave and weep,**

**I am not there; I do not sleep.**

**I am a thousand winds that blow,**

**I am the diamond glints on snow,**

**I am the sun on ripened grain,**

**I am the gentle autumn rain.**

**When you awaken in the morning's hush**

**I am the swift uplifting rush**

**Of quiet birds in circling flight.**

**I am the soft starlight at night.**

**Do not stand at my grave and cry,**

**I am not there; I did not die.'**

Jennifer is now shaking in my arms and my heart breaks for her, I want to tell her I am sorry I want her to forgive me but I am unsure how I have and if I have the right to ask for it. I lied to her I told her he would be fine and he was not. He was not fine!

I watch as they all start to leave Sarah is now wrapped in Jennifer's arms as I am rooted to the spot just looking at the pure white coffin my heart is torn there is no healing only death only the sheer amount of pain as though I have lost part of myself. It is not just Andrew they are putting into the ground but they are placing part of me in there with him.

Do they understand that? Do they understand that once they put my baby in the ground they are placing me inside with him?

I didn't even know I was on the ground, I was finally crying my heart breaking as the sobs ripped from my chest I didn't want to leave him all alone I didn't want him to feel scared. I flinched slightly as the soft hand touched my shoulder I looked up through watery eyes staring into soft loving blue eyes.

She lowered herself to the ground wrapping her arms around me as I let everything come pouring out, sobbing telling her it wasn't fair, he was our baby boy he was ours and he was taken from us ripped out the world too soon, he and his sister arrived too soon and now he had gone. She tightened her grip around me as my head rests on her chest her hand rubbing my back.

"I was waiting for this," she whispered so softly placing her lips on my head and I know what she means when she said it. She was waiting for me to break.

* * *

**Poem is by Mary Elizabeth Frye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I am debating to do a Morgan and Garcia's POV…Let me know if you want it...Please… As you may know, Sarah's POV will as always be in her dairy…**

**JJ's POV…**

Sometimes when I look at her it is as though she isn't here she is somewhere else, even when I stayed by his side she was my rock telling me everything would be okay, he is a fighter. Nevertheless, sometimes we lose the fight that we have laid out before us and our whole world turns into turmoil our hearts break. I can see she is struggling but I also know she is keeping together inside as though the strings of her fabric are keeping her grounded. She is hiding back behind those walls and I know she is I do not think the reality has fully sunk in.

They took Andrew for another operation the last time I got to kiss his warm skin it was the last time I saw his hazel eyes. They were just like Emily's deep and soulful but now they will never sparkle again. The house is so quite Sarah curls into my side as we try to hide from the world from each other and I am just waiting for Emily, for her to shout scream or cry show some form of emotion but it never comes. It is as though she is a shell or she is that deep inside her walls that she cannot feel or will not allow herself to feel.

I grieve for our loss but mostly for hers, the pictures I keep on my phone the ones I took when I would catch them both sleeping in the rocking chair and I knew she had been there for hours not just the hour she would say, he couldn't settle. Andrew was her little boy, he settled for her more than anyone else his little fingers would wrap around hers and sometimes I would see his hand resting on the scars that trail her neck.

My heart breaks because I will never see that again, just have the pictures as memories, we will never see him grow into the fine man he should have become, I know inside Emily is blaming herself, she keeps so busy it is as though if she stops the world will start turning again and it will become real. No parent should bury their child they are meant to bury us. Sarah is like me a ghost hiding away not wanting to see each other, as she will cling to me as we cry. However, I cannot offer words of comfort because I cannot find any myself.

It is pointless it is a vile poison that seeps inside a pain I never thought I would know. My Mom and Dad know this pain all too well but each person feels it so differently. I remember what it was like when I lost my sister my world stopped it hurt and it still hurts now just not as much as it did. Nevertheless, this, this pain is crippling as though nothing makes sense. How can you have a baby one second and the next you are arranging the funeral!

They said something about a blood condition hell they even told Emily it would be helpful if she could get hold of the father. I do not know how she kept her temper but I could not keep mine. I flew at them like a red rag to the bull, the words flying out of my mouth as Emily tried to keep me calm. It is not bad enough that she was rape but they made it out as though she should have known she should have known his medical background.

Was she meant to ask while he beat her, raped her or electrocuted her, it made me so mad it was as though they were trying to blame his death on her and I know my Emily she will be blaming herself waiting for others to blame her for not protecting her child or her children. She already blames herself for what happened to Sarah and now this to add in to her guilt though she has done nothing wrong.

However, you try telling that to someone who is more stubborn than a mule. I can wait for her and I will wait for her to break because I know she can't keep it inside her much longer I can feel her emotions as though they are laid out for me to touch and I know one wrong word or movement will send her into a spiral and right now I won't be able to catch her and I know she knows this.

I just wish she would not hide behind her walls, I want her to cry to show some type of emotion but she will not not yet and not now but I can wait and I will always wait for her. She wraps her arms around me so tightly as though she is holding me together and I am so grateful for her right now only one parent to break at a time, or so I think.

However, when her floodgates open what will come out anger tears or sheer desperation. She leaves me and Sarah in the bedroom only so often will she call us for food but none of us really eat, we are too distort in our own grief to eat so we push our food around only taking small bites enough so people don't worry but still it makes us feel sick inside.

Karen keeps a close eye on Jane because neither of us can cope, I look at the coffins with her and my heartbreaks that much that she tells me to go and lay down. I just cannot cope with this part of me hates that she is able to do it and not show anything not one single tear, but then I am reminded of something I heard when my sister died. **'It will become real the second you stop'** and right now I can understand it Emily has kept herself so busy, so focused on making sure he gets a perfect send off.

I look at the tiny white coffin and I can't look any longer as I try to hide myself more into Emily her arms are strong around me but I can feel the tremor that runs over her skin and it is in that moment I know she is no longer holding on she is no longer hiding it away in her mind.

We follow the coffin out as well all walk numbly to the graveside, it is as though Emily didn't know we had reached the plot where he would be laid to sleep forever, I want to blame god as he speaks about his short life. But I know it wasn't , but still I can't help it Sarah's arms are wrapped around my waist her head buried tightly into me as I hold her back with the same amount of strength, Emily has her arms around me we are again holding each other together.

Mt heart breaks more as more tears fall, I see Morgan, and our strong Derek Morgan with tears streaming down his face as he reads the short poem and it seems to go on forever as our eyes are glued to the pure white coffin that has a dove designed on the lid. We each place a rose on top before we turn and walk away. I take Sarah to the car as she still has a tight hold on me.

I look around and I don't see Emily at my side and my heart breaks when my eyes fixate on her, she is sitting next to his coffin and I know she can't move, I leave Sarah with Elizabeth and my Mom as I make the short walk back to her my hand rests on my shoulder and I feel her flinch, she looks up at me and for the first time in these few weeks I see tears streaming and filling in her eyes as I sit down next to her wrapping my arms around her.

Now I need to be strong and I know when I whispered to her she understood, I had been waiting for her to break for her to allow the emotions out which she had locked so tightly inside, I sit with her on the ground I haven't got the heart to try and get her to move as I just pull her closer.

She whispers to me and my heart falls again as we both sit there in tears "I don't want him to be alone" and I know in that moment my wife's heart isn't just broken it is shattered, it is more shattered than the day we found her over 12 months ago.

We stay there for hours as I wait for the tears to stop for her body to stop shaking and still I do not have the heart to get her to move, I do not have the strength to tell her we need to leave him. I know she does not want to and I also know everyone has already started to make their way back to our home. Our home, which is a little bit broken right now, she whispers for me to leave and I know it is not because she wants me to go it is because she needs to be alone. I will not go far I will watch her from a distance as I place a soft kiss to her head.

I was surprise to see Morgan still standing there but in truth I should not have been, those two are so close, that people who don't know us think they are together. He looks at me then to Emily he wraps his arms around me as he motions me towards the car where Garcia is waiting for me and I gratefully curl into her. I see Morgan watch her for a moment longer, which I know is more likely half an hour before he makes his way over to her.

I watch as he wraps her arms around him and he lifts her to her feet, someone had to do it because I doubt she would have moved otherwise his arm is tightly around her as he walks her back towards the car but she isn't looking towards us her head is turned looking at the grave where she wants to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So I have total writers block on my other stories right now…So here is to hoping I do not get it with this one…Again! Sorry this is a really short chapter but hopefully you will understand why in chapter 4….**

It has been two weeks since we laid our son to rest and we are beginning to heal, well I am not sure if we are there is still a stillness that surrounds our home, there is life in our home but not as it once was, Sarah is spending a lot of time with Adam and I am grateful for him right now as I see her clinging to him, and I watch him try to ease her pain to make her laugh and smile again, and I know why because I am worried if Sarah falls anymore she will break fully and right now she only has one parent.

I sent our parents' home because in truth we need privacy we need to be alone to grieve for our son, Emily has not spoken much since we came home from the funeral, she seems lost and it breaks my heart that she cannot even look at Jane. She is hardly eating and sleeping, well I feel her toss and turn at night before the covers are thrown back and she is out of bed and the small light can be seen from the living room.

It is as though all the waves of communication has closed down, she is so far away from me I feel I have lost her, but I do know in time she will talk to me, I need to go back to work sitting in this house I just can't stand it but I am also scared to bring it up with Emily because I don't know what she is thinking right now, I know partly what she is feeling because I feel it too. However, I did not give birth to them Emily did and part of me wonders if I have lost a part of her as well.

I do hope she knows she isn't alone and she doesn't need to do this alone but part of me questions is our pain too great that no words will express how we really are feeling have all words escaped our lips? I go to sleep in her arms only to wake up alone though this time I don't wait for her I go looking for her I need her to come back to me as I make my way down the stairs to the light which shimmers under the door casting an orange glow.

I gently open the door I do not want to scare her and my heart sinks slightly she is not there. I make my way into the kitchen only to see another dull light as I make my way to the back of the house to find her sitting on the rocking chair holding his teddy just that image makes me want to break down but right now I know she needs me, she just never knows how to ask for it. Slowly I walk over I did not even think she knew I was there until she spoke.

"Did I do something wrong?" her voice is laced with tears as she speaks and I walk up behind her running my fingers through her hair as she leans in to my touch "No, darling you have done nothing wrong" her finger come up and grip mine as I move to kneel in front of her my eyes pleading with hers. "It hurts so much Jennifer" for the first time in four weeks I look into her eyes, there is no life in them she is broken, she is shattered and I know there is nothing I can do aside from wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

I keep my fingers running through her hair as I hold her close, keeping my voice soft as I speak "Come back upstairs baby" she shakes her head, I frown slightly before pulling back and looking into her deep dark eyes. "Why not" I ask even though I know the answer, she cannot settle she cannot settle without her baby boy. "I shouldn't be allowed to have kids look what happened to Sarah, look what has happened to Andrew," her eyes plead with mine in a hope I understand her as I swallow "Emily listen to me darling, you have done nothing wrong none of this was your fault"

Her eyes move away from mine as though the thought of looking at me hurts her "I told you he would be okay" the last part was said in a sob as the floodgates opened letting all the pent up pain and anger out of her. Again, all I can do is hold her, hope, and pray she does not fall anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stand by the car as I watch her place the flowers down next to his headstone, there is always a stillness that comes when we visit and Emily comes more often these days, but today is still as hard for her now as it was four years ago. Four years ago, today we laid our baby boy to rest and still I cannot help the tear that rolls down my cheek as I watch her sit down next to the head stone.

In four years so much has changed, our family is now happy Sarah is settled and still dating Adam to her mom's surprise but Sarah is happy and we are both happy for her and we are so proud of her. Jane is away with Karen and Rossi right now, they have gone to England for a few weeks to allow me and Emily a break.

It took us both a long time to overcome our grief but some days it is as raw as the day he died, but we have things to look forward to a new happiness awaits us but for now I stand next to our car while Emily sits and talks to her little man.

"You ready" JJ says softly as Emily walks down the path towards the car, the gentle smile ghosting her lips as her eyes lay onto her wife. Emily cannot seem to find the words but the grin gives it away as I take her hand.

The car ride seems so long as we pull up outside the clinic, my nerves beginning to show slightly, as Emily takes my hand in hers "You're going to be fine, my sweet girl" Emily whispered softly.

I look at her unsure we have had a few false starts with this but today we will find out if we are going to be blessed with another child. We have been trying for over a year but as I look at her a smile hits my lips. "It feels different this time Emily" it comes out as more of a whisper as my hand rests over my stomach.

Emily couldn't help but laugh at JJ's words as she smiled lovingly at her "Come on lets go and see the doctor" Emily smirked, even she knew this time was different, the glow that seemed to cover JJ's body the light in her eyes and if Emily was honest even the sweet smell of her wife was even sweeter than normal.

They took a seat in the small waiting area as they waited to be called in, JJ's foot tapped on the tiled floor causing Emily to laugh as she looked at her. "What's so funny?" JJ asked seeing the amused look on Emily's face. "You remember say five years ago being sat in a hospital threatening me?" JJ could not help but laugh; she was repeating the same annoying actions that Emily had done when she went for the first scan with the twins.

And right now JJ understood the nerves and worry that Emily had gone through twice, her stomach turned as she tried to lean into Emily. Three years ago the Emily she knew and loved had returned, she had the woman who she fell in love with back, no more nightmares, Emily was in fact more stronger than she was. Though the team would say she was more guarded than she used to be.

Emily sighed slightly as the nurse calling JJ's name pulled her out of her memories.

"Ms Prentiss?" the young nurse stood looking at the two women, as they both rose Emily keeping hold of JJ's hand as they walked into the room "If you would like to lay on the table and relax for a few moments while I go and get your Doctor" she smiled brightly as she exited the room through another door.

JJ smiled softly biting her lower lip as she looked at Emily, "What you thinking about" JJ couldn't help but laugh "Would you believe I am petrified" Emily took her hand as she placed a soft kiss on her brow. "I know you are darling but I am right here with you"

The slightly tapping on the door pulled them both out of their own thoughts as an older lady walked into the room "Good morning ladies" she greeted brightly "Morning" they replied in unison, her soft gaze landed on Emily as a small smile emanated from her lips.

"First things first I have the blood work back that we took the other week" JJ's grip got tighter on Emily's hand as they looked at Dr. Young, the familiar doctor smiled at them both, "It worked" JJ couldn't help the tears at formed in her eyes as Emily looked at her lovingly "I'm pregnant" she whispered causing both the doctor and Emily to laugh.

"Yes you are Jennifer" Dr. Young smiled brightly, "I would like to do an ultra sound if that is okay Jennifer" JJ nodded as the tears rolled down her cheek causing Emily to laugh "Not sure I have ever seen her this speechless before" Dr. Young laughed softly as she wheeled the machine over towards the bed.

"Right Jennifer this will feel cold on your skin" she smiled warmly at her as she placed the gel in her stomach. JJ's muscle's contracted under the coldness of the gel letting her body get use to the unfamiliar sense as the doctor started the scan, a soft beating could be heard from the machine as JJ turned her face looking at the grainy screen "Is that" Emily muttered

The doctor looked at her smiling "That would be a very strong heartbeat, must take after you" she smiled as JJ smirked "God I hope it doesn't have your stubbornness" Emily rolled her eyes slightly as she fixated herself watching the screen in front of her.

Though they couldn't really see anything aside from the small shape that looked like a peanut they both couldn't help the tears that fell, JJ was eight weeks pregnant, it was finally happening, she couldn't help the joy and the part sadness that ran through her body as she look at her glowing wife.

"I want to keep a close eye on you Jennifer so I want you to make another appointment in six weeks," JJ nodded, as the doctor looked at Emily "How is Jane doing?" Emily could not help the soft smile.

Jane had been diagnosed with Autism when she was three, though both Emily and JJ already had an idea before the tests had been carried out, but Jane was doing well and coming on, "She is doing well, Karen has taken her to England" JJ smiled "So we are kid free for a few weeks"

**Location: BAU**

The bullpen was quieter than normal as they walked through the doors and into the small kitchen, Emily's eyes went slightly wide as she looked at JJ, "Are you going to be okay without your twenty cups of coffee a day" JJ glared at her slightly before slapping her arm "I am not that bad Agent Prentiss"

Emily couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at her "Agent Jareau, the last time we ran out of coffee Morgan ended up with a black eye" JJ couldn't help but laugh slightly "He drank the last cup and didn't replace it" Emily couldn't help but smile "And that is a good enough reason?" JJ grumbled slightly "I will get you some de-caff" Emily said with a wink as she poured them both a drink.

Morgan spotted them both as he made his way towards them "Morning ladies, did you get lost?" he teased slightly. Emily gave him a pointed look as she spoke "There was somewhere more important to be this morning," Emily said softly.

"Right I will be in my office and you two behave" JJ said as Emily passed her a cup of tea JJ glared at her "Really Emily" Emily smiled sweetly "I will go and get it later and yes really" JJ rolled her eyes as she made her way up to the catwalk as Emily just laughed knowing her wife was already not fully impressed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry I have not updated this story for a while, I am unsure right now if the original was better or I have totally lost heart with this story altogether so this is only going to be a short chapter. If anyone wants me to post the original series, I will do and depending on which is more like one can always be removed… Either that or this series, has come to an end **

**Location: BAU**

JJ had spent most of the morning in her office reading threw the files as she placed each in to the piles that she had set out for each member of the team, there was no pressing cases thankfully. They had only been back a few days and everyone was still exhausted from the last case they had been on.

Emily had snuck out just before lunch making her way across the street towards the local shop in a hope she could find some de-caff coffee, the mere thought of JJ without her coffee sent a wave of fear through her body. The ringing of her phone pulled her from her thoughts as she entered the shop.

"Prentiss" she said softly as she made her way along the isles "Nice Mom" Sarah's chirped down the phone causing a broad grin to spread across Emily's face, "Hey sweetheart," Emily said and even Sarah could hear the smile in her Mom's voice. "Is everything okay?" Emily asked as the line went silent for a few moments.

"Everything is just fine, well it will be, if you and Ma are not away on a case?" Sarah half asked. Emily closed her eyes slightly as she spoke "No, we just got back a few days ago" Emily knew what was coming as she picked up a few more items, "Can me and Adam come for dinner?" Emily chuckled slightly, "You both are always welcome Sarah" Emily said as she made her way to the counter "We will be home just after five, but you will need your key if you plan on getting there any earlier" Emily said as she placed the items on the counter. "Okay Mom see you when you get home" Emily ended the call as she smiled at the cashier.

Emily smiled as she walked back into the bullpen heading straight to the kitchen to make JJ a much needed coffee, "I think your wife may have gotten herself lost" the voice startled her slightly as she raised an eyebrow "She was in her office when I left" Emily mused. "She has been locked in their all morning, you two are okay right?" Morgan asked as Emily gave him a soft smile.

"When have you known us two to argue?" Emily smirked as Morgan chuckled, "When she caught us in the strip bar" Emily laughed nearly dropping the cup she had in her hand, "The second time we got lost for a whole night and her and Garcia thought we both had been up to no good" he mused some more. "Okay you have a great point there and let's not have her hear this or it will all start again," Emily said as she moved past him.

Emily made her way up the catwalk as she gently knocked on the door before walking in "If you have come in here with a cup of tea Emily Prentiss you will be wearing it!" came the growl from JJ. Emily gave her a loving look "Even better I brought you a nice cup of coffee" she smirked. JJ's mood picked up as the word coffee hit her ears "On that note come in and close the door" JJ smirked as Emily entered the chaos which was her office.

JJ inhaled the scent of coffee, a slight smile crossing her lips "Mmm" JJ moaned slightly causing Emily to chuckle "You know you are making that sound very" JJ raised her eyebrow slightly "Get your mind out of the gutter" JJ said giving a pointed look. She took a swill of the much-needed coffee. Emily could not control the laughter as JJ glared at her "De-caff you brought me de-caff" JJ said as Emily inched towards the door "Better than tea?" Emily mused though JJ had not yet found the funny side of it.

JJ huffed slightly as she took another drink "Yes better than tea" JJ said with a slight smile. She studied Emily for a few moments "What else?" JJ asked, knowing the familiar look that Emily had on her face "Sarah and Adam are coming for dinner, they maybe there when we get home" JJ closed her eyes slightly as a wide grin appeared on her face "Can we, I mean she will be okay with this won't she?" JJ said her voice wavering slightly.

Emily took the few steps towards her, wrapping her arms around her wife lovingly "She will be fine with this Jen I promise" Emily smiled as she placed her lips softly against JJ's "When shall we tell the rest" Emily chuckled "Can we leave it as long as possible I do not fancy a repeat performance" Emily said as JJ laughed "Yeah, I don't think I could handle them all mothering us again" JJ said with a soft sigh, Emily's fingers ghosted over the flat surface of JJ's stomach. "This one is a precious gift Jennifer" Emily said her eyes full of nothing but love.

Emily made her way back into the bullpen as Morgan watched her for a moment before sitting on her desk, she gave him a bemused look "Do you by any chance want something?" she said holding back the snigger that was building deep in her throat.

"Is JJ still alive? Or have we lost her underneath all the case files, or are we allowed to go home early" he said earning himself a playful slap, "She is a live and very well, the case files are still in towers next to her and none look as though they are going to fall anytime soon. And if you think we are going to be able to leave early then I think Hotch needs to give you a drugs test"

"And why would he need a drugs test?" Rossi said as he stood behind Morgan making him jump "Jeeze I thought it was just JJ that needed a bell" again he felt his arm get slapped "Watch it mister" JJ said as Emily burst out laughing "You asked for that on all counts Morgan" Emily mused.

"And just for that Morgan" JJ said as she handed him another case file "You can mull over that and have it back on my desk before you leave" she said giving him a pointed look she winked at Emily before turning on her heels back into her office. "What the hell?" Morgan said completely confused.

"You sought of asked for that," Emily said with a smirk before looking back down at the consult she had meant to be doing.

**Location: Home.**

"I told Sarah we would be home for five" Emily said as JJ turned the key letting them both in "And Sarah knows us we tell her five" the shuffle of feet could be heard as the voice cut JJ off "That you really mean seven" Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around JJ "Hey Ma," Sarah gave JJ a kiss on the cheek before moving to her mom "Missed you Mom" Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Sarah "Missed you too kiddo" Sarah laughed slightly "You have been around Rossi too much."

"So do you both fancy take out?" Emily asked as they headed into the kitchen, "Please Mom" Sarah said as Adam made his way into the kitchen "Hey" he said softly as they both greeted him "Your looking good Adam" Emily said as she switched on the coffee machine before giving JJ a pointed look.

They sat in comfortable silence JJ took hold of Emily's hand as she turned to Sarah. "Sarah me and your Mom have something we want to tell you" Sarah looked at them both the worry flicking through her eyes with they both caught sight of "Is everything okay?" Sarah asked though the dread was filling inside her.

JJ swallowed slightly as Emily closed her eyes before she spoke "Stop worrying Sarah and listen okay" Emily said just as Adam took hold of her hand "Ma?" Sarah said with a slight hesitation. "You remember be and your Mom going to the doctors" Sarah laughed "A hell of a lot, don't tell me you bought it" she joked "Be far cheaper if you have" JJ rolled her eyes "Still a smart ass I see" JJ gave a pointed look making Sarah hush. "How do you feel about becoming a sister again?"


End file.
